<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nefarious by fxlminare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131525">Nefarious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare'>fxlminare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE 100 COLLECTION [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Charles Pike - Freeform, Gen, Heavy Angst, Lincoln Lives, Lincoln Lives (The 100), Pike's Daughter, Saving Lincoln, The 100 (TV) Season 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>"reader is Pike's daughter and she saves him and takes his place..."</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Pike/Reader Daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE 100 COLLECTION [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nefarious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was wrong, all that was going on around Arkadia lately was wrong. And it was all because of my father. It was ironic really, how relieved and even happy a part of me had felt when I saw him that day after thinking he had been dead for months, watching as he walked in with Kane. It felt weird but I hoped this place would give us a new beginning, a way to reconnect after I was locked up.</p><p>Of course, none of that happened, he was scared out of his mind of the Grounders and wouldn't listen to what any of us had to say; us, who had been living peacefully among them, no war, no fights, no bad blood for months and then... he destroyed all we had built. I got myself locked up again, alongside Lincoln, for defending the Grounders from him. My father thought being behind bars would make me change my mind but he knew nothing of who I was, of what I had been through... a cell did not scare me; if anything, it made me want to fight him even more; him and the tyrannical dictatorship he had installed since he was elected Chancellor. A reign of fear was what that was.</p><p>Kane, Lincoln, and Sinclair had been sentenced to death that afternoon; an order to be executed at dawn. I was going insane in the cell with them, trying to figure out how to solve this, how to fix this... it was all upside down and I couldn't figure out what to do. We were being moved somewhere else, I wasn't paying much attention, too in my head to care, when suddenly, Octavia showed up out of nowhere, knocking down the guards and all of us being shoved into a hole on the floor in one of the rooms. It all happened too fast and I could barely make sense of any of it but, truth was, things were starting to look up, moving back to one of the corridors that had a secret passage, finding Abbie there and everyone starting to get out until we were forced to stop.</p><p>- "... the traitors to hand themselves in or the Grounder prisoners will pay for their crimes."</p><p>My father... he had to be joking; we had been so close. I could have almost sworn I felt the woods' air around me, but nothing ever worked out as it should. Kane was already out with Sinclair and Lincoln was starting to leave but, as he heard my father's voice he stopped and I knew it, I saw it on his face as he turned around: he was going to comply and die and I was not having any of it. I saw him reaching for a paralyzer from Octavia's backpack, I assumed to knock her out so she wouldn't protest but I'd be damned, managing to take it first and injecting him with it.</p><p>- "It's for your own good, Lincoln."</p><p>- "Y/N..."</p><p>- "Would it be enough if we could save just one person today? If I could save you today?"</p><p>He eyed me with regret and anger in his eyes before he was out completely, almost falling on his face if it weren't because Kane came back inside to hold him up with Octavia. She moved her gaze from me, towards Lincoln and back at me, understanding what almost had happened, looking at me; I knew she was wondering what would come next. I wished I had answers, but I didn't.</p><p>- "Go." -I pushed her towards the trick door- "I'll deal with this."</p><p>- "But, Y/N, you..."</p><p>- "It's okay, O." -I smiled- "It'll be okay, you'll see." -I nodded, pointing at the door on the wall, trying to reassure her as best as I could even if I, myself, wasn't sure of how all this would end up playing out- "Now go, I'll make sure the people in lockup are safe. My father won't execute them, I promise."</p><p>- "Be careful."</p><p>- "I will. I'll see you soon."</p><p>I watched them disappear through the secret passage, taking a deep breath as the wall became just that again, turning around, letting go of the syringe, hearing the glass crack next to my feet. I could do this, I had it. I took another deep breath, nodding to myself before starting to walk back into the main areas of the ship, through the hallways almost aimlessly, waiting for my father's people to catch me; I didn't put up a fight, I didn't scream, I didn't make a scene, allowing them to take me to him. We had never seen eye to eye but what he was doing here now was out of range, even for him and his totalitarian ideas; I knew we could find peace, we could live with the Grounders or, at least, we could've until he massacred them all... genocide was the best word I could find and he hadn't liked it one bit the time I throw it to his face.</p><p>- "We got one, sir."</p><p>- "Good." -my father turned around- "Y/N..."</p><p>I could see the surprise in his eyes, even if it lasted only a second; I was certain he was hoping that some on the other three actually condemned to death would have shown up, but I'd be damned.</p><p>- "I'm here to stop you from killing all those innocent people you have locked up."</p><p>- "No one is innocent."</p><p>- "You definitively aren't." -I got rid of the two men holding me up, but not to fight, just to be able to stay straight on my two feet- "And neither am I for letting you go this far."</p><p>- "You still don't understand."</p><p>- "I will never understand why you've massacred people because you're afraid."</p><p>- "They are our enemy!"</p><p>- "You are the enemy, father, the enemy of peace."</p><p>I hadn't called him 'dad' in years and I was not going to start now, only having called him 'father' once, the day I first saw him and never again, soon learning he'd never be that to me; I saw how exasperated my words made him and I wondered what would've happened if it had been anyone else here. I wasn't sure what'd come next but I knew I had done the right thing.</p><p>- "We have to set an example here."</p><p>- "That's why I came back." -I stood my ground- "It's your move now.</p><p>- "Y/N Pike." -he stood straight but he didn't look into my eyes, hearing my surname felt... weird, disconnected; that wasn't me, I hadn't been a Pike for a long time- "For your crimes against your people and treason to your chancellor, you'll be executed at dawn."</p><p>I felt like a hole had been punched right through my chest, feeling like all the air in the room had suddenly been sucked out completely without warning, knowing I could fall to my knees if I let myself but I didn't; I didn't let the tears form in my eyes, I wasn't exactly angry either, I felt empty, I was... disappointed. Disappointed that my own father was so blind to the truth, so scared and alone that he couldn't learn how things really worked down here.</p><p>The two men from before grabbed me again, my father not giving me another second of his day, going back to the map on his desk, not bothering to ask me where the rest were nor how they escaped; at least he had come to know I'd never betray my friends... my family. He had sentenced me to death, his own daughter. Half of me wanted to believe he was just trying to scare me, trying to get me to talk to save my neck but, deep down, I knew it wasn't a defensive chess move: it was a full offense... I was just a pawn to him and, as such, he was going to sacrifice me to protect himself, to show that he was still in control and that no one would ever overdo him. I should've known.</p><p>There were still 30 minutes till dawn but even if it had been longer, there were not many people there I wanted to say goodbye to or that would want to see me anyway; indeed, only Jasper came almost as soon as I was thrown into the cell again, hugging me through the bars for I wasn't allowed outside anymore; I wasn't allowed visits either but, seeing Jasper's broken expression and knowing I wasn't getting out of there, the guard made an exception. It broke my heart, seeing how angry and sorrowful Jasper was: this world had taken too much from him; still, I hoped he'd get to see the end of the tunnel one day, to regain his love for life, even if I wouldn't be there to see it. But I knew he could do it, just like I knew my father would meet his end. Everyone following him would.</p><p>As the sun started to rise, I said goodbye to the people in the cell; I had come to know most of them since they arrived, friends of Lincoln, and, therefore, my friends. I promised them everything was going to be okay, that Octavia and Lincoln would come back and free them. I trusted they would. I got my hands tied behind my back and cuffs around my ankles; I wondered where exactly they thought I'd ran off to. There weren't many people awake yet, probably why my father chose that time so that only the brainwashed sheep around him saw what he was about to do: murder his own daughter. I wondered if he thought of me as his daughter still... if he ever did. Then, I realized I didn't care. I was pushed to my knees just outside of the camp, not falling flat on my face because they held me up, otherwise, I'd have. I heard footsteps approaching me: my father. Of course, he gave a small speech about loyalty and treason and all I could do was roll my eyes, zoning out, thinking of my friends, knowing this could've been Lincoln, not wanting to think what that'd have done to Octavia. Octavia. I smiled. The girl under the floor that had become my sister as the days passed. I had hoped we'd live a long life, being the cool aunt to her kids with Lincoln but the universe was funny like that, feeling the tears in my eyes, tears for what I had wished would be and I'd never have... Sorrow for what was been stripped from me: my future... my life.</p><p>- "Any last words."</p><p>I clenched my jaw; I was not going to cry, I would not allow him to think the tears were for him nor because I was scared. I wasn't. This was not my doing, it was my his own and, maybe, one day when he was old and more bitter than he already was, if he got to live that long, he'd realize what he had done and he'd... I wasn't sure what I wanted him to feel. He wasn't my father. He wasn't even someone I tolerated. I rose my head, taking in a deep breath, smelling the forest that I had come to love, that I had come to consider my home; I closed my eyes as I felt the chilly breeze around me, hearing the birds chirping like every morning, smiling to myself as I remembered our first hours down here, running around through the greenery, none of us knowing what would become of us. I opened my eyes again and looked towards the forest, knowing my friends were safe there.</p><p>- "Ai gonplei ste odon."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>